Black Music
by TsubameSutaa
Summary: Musicpaw, daughter of Icestar and Shadowsong, has received a new prophecy, one that could change the fate of the forest--and StarClan--forever. Banned: /s/4423364/1/Banned
1. Preview & Allegiances

**BLACK MUSIC**

_IceClan has earned their place in the forest, living in the nearby mountain range alongside the legendary Starmount, where StarClan speaks the loudest. Life continues on, and a new apprentice is made._

_Musicpaw still grieves for the loss of her brother, Blackkit, in the IceStrife. So naturally she is overjoyed when she meets him in a dream, now as old as an apprentice, and still bearing the scars given to him by Spottedheart, former deputy of FireClan._

_Blackkit tells her of a prophecy, one that could change the way of the forest and mountains forever. It speeks of a journey of five, and Musicpaw is one of the chosen. Curious, Musicpaw meets with four other cats, one from each Clan, at Fourtrees, ready for fate to guide them to their destiny._

_That destiny turns out to be far more than could ever be expected...And not just for five, but _six_..._

...

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**FIRECLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Redstar:_ ginger tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Deputy:  
**_Blacksplash:_ white tom splashed with black, green eyes, mate to Scarletfur, father of Flarepaw and Blazepaw _Apprentice: Goldpaw_

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Berryclaw:_ brown tom with darker reddish-brown paws, amber-green eyes

**Warriors:  
**_Oatfoot:_ reddish brown tom with green eyes, mate to Luckfoot  
_Lightningspark:_ dark gray and white tom with amber eyes  
_Russetfang:_ dark ginger tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Blazepaw  
__Flamewhisker:_ bright ginger tom with amber eyes  
_Scarletfur:_ bright ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mate to Blacksplash, mother of Flarepaw and Blazepaw  
_Ashdust:_ dark gray tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Flarepaw  
__Flashwing:_ mottled ginger and gray tortoiseshell she-cat with darker paws, green eyes

**Apprentices:  
**_Goldpaw:_ bright tawny-gold she-cat with amber eyes  
_Flarepaw:_ ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
_Blazepaw:_ ginger tabby tom with darker reddish-gold stripes, green eyes

**Queens:  
**_Crimsonflash:_ dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Tawnyclaw, mother of Goldpaw, oldest nursery queen  
_Luckfoot:_ gray she-cat with bright green eyes, mate to Oatfoot, mother of Sparkkit and Brightkit

**Kits:  
**_Sparkkit:_ dark gray tom with amber-gold eyes  
_Brightkit:_ golden tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes

**Elders:  
**_Tawnyclaw:_ dark tawny-coloured tom with green eyes, mate to Crimsonflash  
_Stormflame:_ reddish gray tom with blue eyes  
_Burningheart:_ dark black tom with a ginger tinge to his coat, green eyes rimmed in amber

**Deceased/Banned:  
**_Shadowsong:_ dark black she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mute, sister to Coyotehowl, banned for being mute, warrior of IceClan  
_Coyotehowl:_ dark gray tom with amber eyes, brother to Shadowsong, banned for choosing to follow his sister, warrior of IceClan  
_Flametail:_ bright ginger tom with a tawny-gold underbelly, blue eyes, mate to Cinderheart, father of Shadowsong and Coyotehowl, killed in battle  
_Cinderheart:_ gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye, mate to Flametail, mother of Shadowsong and Coyotehowl, killed by Spottedheart  
_Sorrowcry:_ dark gray she-cat with lighter underbelly and paws, liquid blue eyes, banned from FireClan, died of wounds shortly after  
_Spottedheart:_ dark gold and black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, died in rockfall during the IceStrife

**EARTHCLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Needlestar:_ very dark brown tom with needle green eyes

**Deputy:  
**_Bearclaw:_ massive brown tabby tom with amber-black eyes, mate to Mapleflower, father of Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Grapefoot:_ gray she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

**Warriors:  
**_Ivyfang:_ dark silvery-gray she-cat with deep green eyes  
_Dustclaw:_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mate to Elmsong, father of Fernpaw _Apprentice: Leafpaw  
__Bayleaf:_ tawny brown she-cat with amber-green eyes  
_Thorntooth:_ dark golden brown tom with amber-green eyes, mate to Vinetail, father of Petalkit and Brackenkit  
_Shrewfoot:_ dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes  
_Mapleflower:_ tortoiseshell she-cat banded in the colours of leaf-fall, amber eyes, mate to Bearclaw, mother of Leafpaw  
_Elmsong:_ dusky gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes, mate to Dustclaw, mother of Fernpaw  
_Flowerleaf:_ pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a light tawny underbelly, light green eyes, sister to Leafpaw and Volefoot  
_Volefoot:_ dusky brown tom with amber eyes, brother to Flowerleaf and Leafpaw

**Apprentices:  
**_Leafpaw:_ tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes, sister to Flowerleaf and Volefoot  
_Fernpaw:_ brown and gray tabby she-cat with silver highlights, green eyes

**Queens:  
**_Vinetail:_ silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes, mate to Thorntooth, mother of Petalkit and Brackenkit

**Kits:  
**_Petalkit:_ rosy white she-cat with mellow green eyes, sister to Brackenkit  
_Brackenkit:_ dark brown tabby tom streaked with golden-brown stripes, amber-green eyes, brother to Petalkit

**Elders:  
**_Toadstripe:_ dark brown tabby tom with very black stripes, flashed white with age, green eyes

**Deceased/Banned:  
**_Icestar:_ white tom with blue eyes, brother to Strawberryfur, banned for killing Nutkit, leader of IceClan  
_Strawberryfur:_ white she-cat splashed with reddish-brown tortoiseshell patches, strikingly pink nose, bright blue-green eyes, sister to Icestar, mate to Thorntooth, mother of Nutkit, warrior of IceClan, killed in the IceStrife  
_Nutkit:_ golden brown tom with green eyes, accidentally killed by Icestar

**WATERCLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Deepstar:_ dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Deputy:  
**_Patterstep:_ gray-blue tom with green-blue eyes, brother to Aquawhisker and Puddledance

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Bubblefoot:_ mottled gray tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Puddledance_

**Warriors:  
**_Oceanriver:_ black and white she-cat with blue-green eyes  
_Riverfrost:_ light silver tom with darker flecks, light blue eyes, mate to Aquawhisker, father of Flickerkit, Streamkit, and Surfkit  
_Stormwing:_ dark gray she-cat with lighter paws, grey-blue eyes _Apprentice: Whitepaw  
__Graystrike:_ mottled gray tortoiseshell tom with blue-green eyes rimmed in amber, mate to Rosepuddle, father of Whitepaw and Bluepaw  
_Spraymist:_ light gray she-cat with darker underbelly and legs, light blue eyes _Apprentice: Bluepaw  
__Rosepuddle:_ rosy-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mate to Graystrike, mother of Whitepaw and Bluepaw

**Apprentices:  
**_Puddledance:_ blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes, sister to Patterstep and Aquawhisker  
_Whitepaw:_ white she-cat with deep amber-gold eyes, sister to Bluepaw  
_Bluepaw:_ blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, brother to Whitepaw

**Queens:  
**_Aquawhisker:_ blue-gray she-cat with aqua-blue eyes, sister to Patterstep and Puddledance, mate to Riverfrost, mother of Flickerkit, Streamkit, and Surfkit

**Kits:  
**_Flickerkit:_ light gray she-cat with golden flecks in her fur, amber eyes, sister to Streamkit and Surfkit  
_Streamkit:_ silvery-gray she-cat with very light gray streaks in her fur, sky-blue eyes, sister to Flickerkit and Surfkit  
_Surfkit:_ dark gray tom with white flecks in his fur, blue-green eyes, brother to Flickerkit and Streamkit

**Elders:  
**_Raincloud:_ dark gray tom with lighter flecks, green eyes  
_Heronflight:_ dusky pale gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes

**Deceased/Banned:  
**_Dewfoot:_ light gray tom with a blue tinge to his coat, very light blue-green eyes, banned for blindness in one eye, warrior of IceClan  
_Riverwind:_ dark gray tabby tom with light silver stripes and paws, dark blue eyes, mate to Coralfrost, banned for choosing to follow IceClan, warrior of IceClan  
_Coralfrost:_ light tawny tabby she-cat with rose tinged stripes, blue green eyes rimmed in amber, mate to Riverwind, banned for choosing to follow IceClan, queen of IceClan  
_Splashpaw:_ dark gray tom with a glossy coat, green eyes, banned for alerting IceClan before the IceStrife, apprentice of IceClan

**AIRCLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Darkstar:_ black she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Deputy:  
**_Windracer:_ gray and white tom with sky blue eyes, mate to Nightdawn, father of Tornadopaw and Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Honeyflight:_ golden tawny she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:  
**_Breezetail:_ brown and gray tabby tom with light blue eyes rimmed in green, mate to Ravenstrike, father of Crowkit and Wingkit  
_Thunderstrike:_ spiky-furred brown tom with black-tipped fur around his face and black ears, amber-gray eyes  
_Larkflight:_ dusky gray she-cat with amber-green eyes _Apprentice: Featherpaw  
__Falconrise:_ dark gray she-cat with a lighter underbelly and legs, black mask, blazing amber eyes  
_Skyfeather:_ light gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mate to Thunderstrike  
_Nightdawn:_ black she-cat with lighter underbelly and legs tinged with ginger, green eyes, mate to Windracer, mother of Tornadopaw and Featherpaw  
_Galewind:_ mottled gray tom with light blue eyes _Apprentice: Tornadopaw  
__Streakcloud:_ gray tom with lighter underbelly, legs, and muzzle, blue eyes

**Apprentices:  
**_Tornadopaw:_ mottled silver tortoiseshell tom with stormy gray eyes, brother to Featherpaw  
_Featherpaw:_ dusky brown she-cat streaked with gray, silver highlights, sister to Tornadopaw

**Queens:  
**_Ravenstrike:_ black she-cat with a white dash on her throat and a white-tipped tail, amber eyes, mate to Breezetail, mother of Crowkit and Wingkit

**Kits:  
**_Crowkit:_ glossy black tom with amber eyes, brother to Wingkit  
_Wingkit:_ brown and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, sister to Crowkit

**Elders:  
**_Tumblewind:_ brown tabby tom with paling fur, green eyes

**Deceased/Banned:  
**_Windblast:_ gray tom with gray-blue eyes, died of old age  
_Guststreak:_ white tom with green eyes, father of Snowpaw, banned for choosing to follow IceClan, warrior of IceClan  
_Snowpaw:_ white she-cat with green eyes, banned for choosing to follow IceClan, apprentice of IceClan

**ICECLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Icestar:_ white tom with blue eyes, brother to Strawberryfur, mate to Shadowsong, father of Blackkit and Musicpaw

**Deputy:  
**_Weatherstorm:_ white she-cat with black mask, paws, black-tipped tail, unusual red eyes

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Auroraflight:_ multi-coloured tortoiseshell she-cat with a predominately gray pelt, sky blue eyes

**Warriors:  
**_Dragonflight:_ dark silver tom with a green-blue tinge to his coat, one gold eye and one heather-blue eye, mate to Wildface, father of Spiritkit, Wolfkit, and Shiverkit  
_Moonburst:_ snow-white she-cat with a silver tinge to her coat, dark blue eyes _Apprentice: Snowpaw  
__Coyotehowl:_ dark gray tom with amber eyes, brother to Shadowsong _Apprentice: Musicpaw  
__Riverwind:_ dark gray tabby tom with light silver stripes and paws, dark blue eyes, mate to Coralfrost _Apprentice: Splashpaw  
__Guststreak:_ white tom with green eyes, father of Snowpaw  
_Shadowsong:_ dark black she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mute, sister to Coyotehowl, mate to Icestar, mother of Blackkit and Musicpaw  
_Eaglestrike:_ golden brown tom with amber eyes  
_Dewfoot:_ light gray tom with a blue tinge to his coat, very light blue-green eyes, blind in one eye

**Apprentices:  
**_Snowpaw:_ white she-cat with green eyes  
_Splashpaw:_ dark gray tom with a glossy coat, green eyes  
_Musicpaw:_ gray tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, golden markings shaped like wings on her paws, green eyes, sister to Blackkit

**Queens:  
**_Coralfrost:_ light tawny tabby she-cat with rose tinged stripes, blue green eyes rimmed in amber, mate to Riverwind, oldest nursery queen  
_Wildface:_ rough tawny-coloured she-cat with wide paws, white mask and paws, green eyes, mate to Dragonflight, mother of Spiritkit, Wolfkit, and Shiverkit

**Kits:  
**_Spiritkit:_ white tom banded with tawny and silver, golden-green eyes, brother to Wolfkit and Shiverkit  
_Wolfkit:_ dark gray tom with darker mask, blue eyes flecked with gold, brother to Spiritkit and Shiverkit  
_Shiverkit:_ blue-white she-cat with very light green-blue eyes, sister to Spiritkit and Wolfkit

**Elders:  
**_None_

**Deceased:  
**_Sorrowcry:_ dark gray she-cat with lighter underbelly and legs, liquid blue eyes, fatally wounded when driven out of FireClan, former medicine cat  
_Blackkit:_ black tom with wide paws, amber eyes, brother to Musickit, killed by Spottedheart  
_Strawberryfur:_ white she-cat with reddish-brown tortoiseshell patches, strikingly pink nose, bright blue-green eyes, sister to Icestar, mate to Thorntooth, mother of Nutkit, killed in IceStrife  
_Twisterclaw:_ mottled brown tom streaked with gray and white, deep blue-green eyes, killed in IceStrife

**OTHERS:  
**_Fate:_ old sandy-ginger tom with a pale muzzle, golden highlights in his fur, misty green eyes, blind  
_Azuthro:_ massive dark gray he-wolf with black markings on his pelt, very dark amber eyes tinged with red, mate to Ethrea, alpha of the Yamapack  
_Ethrea:_ silvery-white she-wolf with blazing amber-green eyes, mate to Azuthro, alpha of the Yamapack  
_Arashi:_ very young, pure white she-wolf with darkening paws, dark gray mask, amber-scarlet eyes with a gray-blue sliver in her right eye, daughter of Azuthro and Ethera


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two lights flashed before my eyes; the glint of sunlight on bone-white claws and the spark of fury deep within a blazing green eye. I snarled and unsheathed my claws, my brother crouched by my side.

The intruder forced her way inside, and the lean body of Wildface leapt in front of us. "Get back!" she yowled to us. "Protect the other kits!"

The sudden urge to battle, to fight for my Clan and life, disappeared, to be replaced by fear. I whimpered slightly and backed up, closer to Spiritkit, Wolfkit, and Shiverkit who were mewling in fear.

My brother hesitated as the tortoiseshell squeezed into the nursery and swiped at Wildface's paws in an attempt to unbalance her. Wildface reared as best as she could in the tight space and slashed at her head. "Blackkit! Get back!" she snarled in a voice that meant no arguments--_period_. Blackkit drew back his lips to reveal needle-sharp teeth but obeyed, swinging around to join me and Wildface's kits.

I licked the top of Shiverkit's head, trying to calm the small white she-cat. "It's okay," I whispered. "Wildface and the rest of IceClan will protect us."

Spiritkit looked up at me with huge eyes. "Are we going to die?"

I stared at the multi-coloured white tom, at his scared golden-green eyes. The question reminded me of one I had asked my mother only moments before the attack; it seemed like seasons ago.

Beside me Blackkit snarled. "I'll make sure that none of you die. I'll swear it on my life."

Wolfkit, usually so calm and collected, shuddered and pressed close to Blackkit, who laid his muzzle on the younger tom's head, his icy blue eyes flashing.

A furious snarl erupted behind us and I whipped around. Blood was bubbling from a cut on Wildface's flank, but the queen ignored it as she scored her claws along the tortoiseshell's shoulder. "Go back to where you came from, Spottedheart, and take the rest of the forest with you!"

"Not a chance, Defect!" Spottedheart spat, a snarl so fierce it chilled me to the bone. With a sudden burst of energy she shoved her uninjured shoulder against Wildface's, knocking the queen aside. Wildface slammed into the rock walls of the nursery; I heard a slight gasp as the breath was driven from her lungs.

Spottedheart whirled, taking advantage of her short victory. Her eyes locked onto us, and I whimpered in fear.

Suddenly Blackkit shoved his way in front of me. "Take the others and run!" he shouted. "Get them down the tunnel and run for the mountains!"

Spottedheart lunged at us with a feral snarl. Blackkit gave a cry unlike any I had ever heard before and rose to meet her. He slashed his tiny claws across her right eye; the tortoiseshell screeched in agony. Pain and fury twisting her features, Spottedheart swiped at Blackkit's own face with claws much longer, sharper, and deadlier than his. Blackkit screamed as he fell to the ground, blood spurting from three parallel cuts running diagonally down his face. Spottedheart yowled in triumph and planted a paw on Blackkit's back, pinning him down. A red, demonic glint flashed deep within her right eye as she sank her teeth into the back of his neck.

A tawny blur launched through the air and bowled Spottedheart over. The tortoiseshell yowled in surprise as Wildface smacked the side of her head with a paw, claws unsheathed.

I raced to my brother's site, icy fangs gripping my heart. He lay motionless, blood pouring from his wounds. I pulled him over; his eyes were still open and burning.

"Blackkit!" I shrieked, my fur bristling.

His eyes locked onto mine, fierce and compelling. I couldn't look away. "Music...kit," he whispered, slowly raising an unsheathed paw to my face.

A shriek made me flinch and look up. Spottedheart flung Wildface away from her; the queen's head hit a chuck of rock jutting from the wall and she fell to the ground, semi-conscious.

I whirled to where Spiritkit, Wolfkit, and Shiverkit were crouching against the far wall of the nursery. "Run!" I shrieked at them.

Fangs fastened in my scruff, jerking me from the ground. I cried out, my paws flailing helplessly. I twisted around, trying to glimpse the blood-stained pelt of my dying brother. "Blackkit!" I screamed, struggling against Spottedheart's grip as she bounded for the exit. "Blackkit!"

The curtain of brambles and honeysuckle fell closed behind us, an omen of ending.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Eaglepaw, Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the apprentices chorused.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Icestar turned first to face Eaglepaw. "From this day forward you shall be known as Eaglestrike. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan."

Icestar stepped forward and laid his muzzle on the new warrior's shoulder. Eaglestrike bent his head and licked his leader's shoulder before padding over to the other warriors, unable to keep a slight bounce out of his step.

"From this day forward," Icestar continued, "you shall be known as Dewfoot. StarClan honours your courage and truthfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan."

Once again Icestar laid his muzzle on Dewfoot's head; the light gray tom licked his leader's shoulder in turn and padded over to join his friend.

"Eaglestrike! Dewfoot! Eaglestrike! Dewfoot!" the Clan chanted. Their voices rose to the darkening sky; Silverpelt itself seemed to tremble.

Icestar let them welcome the new warriors before flicking his tail for silence. "Eaglestrike and Dewfoot will sit vigil tonight, guarding the camp alone. But before they do that, there is one more task to perform."

The white tom turned and flicked his tail at me, and I felt a small nudge from behind. I looked up into the eyes of my mother, and Shadowsong seemed to smile back at me. I rose and padded forward, until I stood just before my father.

"From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Musicpaw," Icestar announced. I shivered in excitement. Who would he pick as my mentor?

"Coyotehowl," Icestar called, and I saw the dark gray form of my mother's brother weave through the crowd to stand next to me. "You have yet to have an apprentice, yet you are an experienced warrior for so young. I am sure that you will pass on all your knowledge to your new apprentice."

Coyotehowl nodded and bent down to touch noses with me. I returned the gesture, excitement thrilling through my very bones. I was an apprentice at last! I couldn't wait for when the sun would rise tomorrow, on an apprentice, not a kit.

Icestar flicked his tail, signalling that the meeting was over, and bounded up the tumble of rocks to his den. The Clan began to break up, some of them padding over to congratulate me. Coyotehowl drew his tail along my shoulders, mewing, "We'll start training tomorrow. I'll meet you by the entrance tunnel when the sun hits the bottom of the hollow."

"Okay," I mewed back, watching him pad away to the warriors' den. I glanced around, catching the eye of Snowpaw. The white she-cat nudged the tom next to her and bounded over. Splashpaw seemed to be trying not to roll his eyes as he followed the apprentice over to me.

"Congrats!" Snowpaw mewed. "You're an apprentice at last!"

I purred happily; Snowpaw had always been a good sport, playing with me when I was still a kit so as to "keep me out of trouble". As if I would ever get in it.

Splashpaw just growled half-heartedly and swung off to the apprentice's den. Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him," she muttered. "He's been a grumpy fur-ball ever since Icestar said he was going to make Eaglestrike and Dewfoot warriors. Both of us _have_ been apprentices longer than them, so Splashpaw thinks it should have been us who got our warrior names today."

I flicked my tail, amused. "He shouldn't worry too much. If I know my father, he'll be granting both of you your warrior names before the next Gathering."

"That's good news!" Snowpaw exclaimed, kneading her paws against the rocky floor. She leapt to her paws and flicked her tail at me. "Come on; I'll take you on a tour of the apprentices' den!"

"Okay!" I mewed, taking off after her as she charged across the hollow. She reached a thin cleft in the vertical walls of the hollow and squeezed inside. I slipped in after her; being smaller helped me fit easily into spaces that the other apprentices' had trouble with. I paused a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the gloom.

Splashpaw was already curled up in his nest, his back determinedly towards us. Snowpaw was scuffling through the roomy den, gathering some bedding together for a next. "Here," she called, scraping together a bunch of moss and feathers. "You can sleep here next to me. At least, until Icestar makes me a warrior."

I padded over and circled through the bedding, shaping it until it was comfortable. I lay down in the nest and sneezed as an eagle feather tickled my nose. Snowpaw flopped down next to me with a sigh, closing her eyes. "The Gathering is in four days," she murmured. "It'd be really nice if we could go as warriors."

I snuggled up next to her, seeking the warmth from her fur. "I'm sure you will," I purred. "I'd like to go too. My first Gathering." I pictured all the cats that would be there, from all five Clans, their leaders standing on the Great Rock with Silverpelt spread out above.

"We'll both go," Snowpaw yawned. Amazing how all her energy could be spent so quickly. Moments later she was asleep, her sides rising and falling in a slow, rhythmic motion.

I laid my head on my paws, gazing at the streamers of crimson-gold sunlight that poured into the den. I couldn't wait to begin my training; Coyotehowl had already promised to start tomorrow. I wondered if we could invite Snowpaw and her mentor Moonburst out with us. It would be great to spend some time as apprentices together before Snowpaw became a warrior.

Yawning widely, I shoved all my thoughts into the back of my mind and closed my eyes. I was going to need to get a lot of rest for tomorrow.

--

_I shivered and shot a glance around me. It was dark, with mist swirling about me. I couldn't see far, only feel. The ground beneath my paws was soft and mushy, kind of like a swamp. I huffed out a breath, trying to blow some of the mist away. But it clung to my fur, letting little drops of dew cling to me like stars._

Musicpaw?

_I don't know where the voice came from, but somehow I recognized it. I swung around, and the mist thinned. A dark shadow was stalking towards me, paced and purposeful. I cocked my head, trying to see into the gloom. Something about that outline seemed familiar..._

_The mist pulled back, and I gasped. Three diagonal scars ran down his face, and he was larger than when I had last seen him, but I knew that cat. I would always know him._

_"Blackkit!" I cried, springing towards him._

_Blackkit let out a mewl of delight and rolled over onto his back. I landed on top of him, and he wrestled me to the ground. We had always play-fought before, but there was a new hardness in his muscles, unlike anything I remembered._

_Blackkit leapt to the side, shaking the mud off his pelt. "Musicpaw!" he cried. "I hoped I would find you!"_

_"In my dreams?" I asked, rolling to my paws._

_"Yes," he replied, stretching forward to touch my nose. "I have news to tell you. Big news."_

_"Then tell me!" I exclaimed, practically bouncing with joy. "Is it something to do with StarClan?"_

_Blackkit hesitated, then nodded. "They were sad about me dying before I was ready, so they made me an apprentice!"_

_I gasped. "StarClan can do that?!"_

_Again Blackkit nodded. "They even gave me an apprentice name, Blackpaw!"_

_"That's wonderful!" I cried, rubbing up next to him in delight. "We can still train together! Who's your mentor?"_

_"A cat named Pinefang," Blackpaw replied. "He used to be a deputy of EarthClan, way back when 'the forest was young', and he's a great mentor!"_

_"Congratulations!" I purred._

_Blackpaw nodded, then hesitated again. "There's something else I want to tell you..."_

_"What is it?" I asked, curious._

_"Well..." He scuffed a paw in the dirt. "I've been hearing things around lately...Something about a prophecy..." He glanced up to meet my eyes. "I heard your name mentioned, and something about the Clans. I'll try to find out more next time, okay?"_

_For a moment I couldn't reply. My mind was whirling. A prophecy? There hadn't been one since Amzur's prophecy that foretold the creation of IceClan. What was coming now? And was I a part of it?_

_"Musicpaw?" Blackpaw asked tentatively._

_I gave myself a mental shake; I could figure this out later. "Of course," I mewed. "Keep watch for anything, then come find me again, okay?"_

_He nodded. The mist was growing thicker again. "I have to go now. When I get the chance I'll come find you again, okay? And I'll keep my ears open for more about the prophecy."_

_"Okay," I mewed, butting my head against his flank. "Work hard; I can't let you fall behind me as an apprentice!"_

_Blackpaw purred with laughter. "I won't let you get ahead!" he called, whirling around and bounding away into the mist._


End file.
